Pubs At Half Past Five
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Kate Taylor decides to work in the infamous Bridgett Abbey pub, where the GSE spend most of their time and finds herself slowly falling for Pete Dunham. Will this love story turn out to be a fairytale? Or will Pete do what he thinks is right and try to push her away? Or are they drawn to one another like moths to a flame? Love, always finds a way.
1. Chapter 1: Bridgett Abbey

Pubs At Half Past Five

* * *

Chapter 1: Bridgett Abbey

* * *

 **NPOV**

Waking up from his long night's rest, Pete woke up to two women laid beside him at either side. The alarm was originally what had woken him, as he had to get ready for work and teach children History and P.E. Groaning, he wiped his face from any sleep and looked to both women. They were fit enough, Pete thought. "Shit..." he hissed when he felt the hammering in his head. He had been drinking all night, to which he hardly remembered the women coming back home with him. Both women passed out.

Rolling out of bed, he told them both to get their things and to piss off. Slipping into some clothes, he helped them leave and took a quick shower. When the stress and fogginess of last night cleared from his head, he moved to take a drink of his water and took some aspirin. Changing into his usual clothing, he left to get to school on time and paid for an English breakfast before getting there. Eating it whilst in his classroom, there were only a few more minutes before the class would start and his phone rang. _Shit, who could it be?_ Pete thought as he dug for it and answered his friend.

* * *

Early morning, Kate Taylor had been living on the outskirts of West Ham and was searching for a new place to work. One she was guaranteed to have a long lasting job, so she scoped out the areas of football fans and noticed how men took a liking to a specific pub. To The Bridgett Abbey pub. So, she thought that after finishing and printing her CV, she'd find the perfect place to work as that specific pub. "I'm sorry darlin', but the bar is closed," Terry said as Kate wandered into the pub unnanounced.

Kate was the usual girl to pull stupid jokes that had a hint of sarcasm. But, everyone she knew seemed to like her sense of humour. "Who said I was here for a beer?" Kate asked the man who owned the bar and was currently wiping down tables to prepare for his usual customers. "Unless you're offering me a free beer of course," she teased with a small, charming smile.

Terry noticed that this girl was confident, strong and had a powerful sensation to her. When she stepped in, he wasn't sure if she was lost, or simply here for a visit. Yet, everyone Terry knew, knew they didn't open until 17:15. "Well, what are you doing here then?" he asked her curiously, stopping to place the cleaning cloth onto the table and make his way towards her.

Kate had bright and electric green eyes, her hair brown and short. Although, as Terry stared at her, he'd glance her up and down and saw she was curvacious but thin, a fantasy that would leave all the boys thirsty. "I want a job," she said to him, opening up her purse, she handed him a piece of paper. "Here's my CV," Kate informed him with a pointed look at Terry.

Cautiously, Terry had his doubts as to if this woman was real. If she was really looking for a job, or a reporter of some type. Taking the paper from her, he skimmed his eyes along the paper and noticed it was all truth. "Fuckin' hell," he cursed when she handed him certificates to show she truly was a barmaid and knew how to serve cocktails at top notch. "You've been to America and worked there at top bars?" he asked her stunned. "What's you're name darlin'?" he questioned her curiously, unsure if she had already mentioned her name.

Offering him her hand to shake and a smile, her eyes were glued to him. "I'm Kate," she answered him in a kind and pleased by his reaction tone. Truthfully, Kate hoped he'd be pleased with her CV, as she was eager to have a job at this specific pub, seeing as she needed the money to maintain herself. "Have I got the job then?" she asked him, very hopeful as her tone raised slightly from the excitement.

Reaching for her hand cautiously, he eyed her curiously and wondered if this was all a trick. That maybe Pete and the boys would run through and laugh at him, telling him that this woman was really a paid model or actress. "Terry," he told her his name as he took her hand and shook it. "You can start tonight," he agreed giving her CV another once over and a nod of his head. "Besides, all the boys do is drink some pints and possibly even spill some of it," he joked.

Most of the time, the boys spilled more of the drink than drank it. When they'd start singing their song, they'd get very emotional and start swaying in masses of men linked together. Somehow, Terry couldn't picture a young girl like Kate working in a place like his beloved pub. "Why would a girl like you want to work in a place like this?" he questioned her, knowing he may be prying into her business, but he was too curious to keep quiet.

Keeping her gaze on her new boss, she sighed and decided to stick to something her father always taught her. His words rang into her head like an undying moto. _Honesty is the best policy._ "Honestly?" she asked him curiously, an eyebrow raising and her expression bored, except for the one raised eyebrow. "I need the money and it seems like a busy enough place to make some," she shrugged and stuck to the truth.

For Kate, there was no reason in keeping secrets over something like work. They all needed money and she'd be willing to work hard to earn some. Terry noticed her from somewhere, there were times she'd wander past the door and peer into the bar, noticing how men filled every corner and sometimes, even women would enter the full bar. "Observant," Terry commented, liking the girl for this simple fact. Except, he remembered that it was a common trait when it came to Journalists. "Just be careful to not go yapping about what our customers say to each other," he pointed a finger to her.

Instantly, Kate knew this was a warning she needed to heed. Nodding, Kate understood that some things could not be questioned, that maybe things may happen and she couldn't speak of it to anyone. "I'll swear a code of confidentiallity," Kate agreed with a nod of her head. "Cross my heart," she said as she made an 'X' across her heart. "Just know, I'm the type of employee who will never plead for anything," she told him before she took her purse and tucked it under her arm.

Terry instantly liked her, but he stayed cautious of her and was unsure if she was really who she played out to be. "Good," he chuckled. "You'll do perfectly fine here then," he assured her kindly and saw her lips curl in a small smile. "Get ready, wear simple clothing and get back here for five," he ordered of her. "Help you get used to the place before the lads get in," he called to her as she turned around and went to leave the pub, so she could get ready and return to the pub to do her day's worth of work. As she left, Terry instantly knew that the girl was something special.

* * *

Pete and the boys had decided to all meet outside the bar after work, but when he got there, he hugged them and entered after saying their greetings. The boys had even teased Pete for leaving with two women clung to his arms, but he brushed it off and laughed about it. It was half past five when the boys decided to enter the pub. Stepping in, they thought it was all going to be a normal day, the bar was filled with regulars and friendly faces. Yet, they were surprised to see a new face behind the bar, alongside their usual friend Terry. "Holy shit," Dave mumbled. "Who's the girl behind the bar?" he asked as they all stopped at the door, all except Bovver.

Bov kept moving ahead and lit up a cigarette. Not caring for the girl, he wasn't the type of guy to like new people. The rest of the stared at the barmaid stunned. Pete's breath was caught in his throat, just from the sight of her. Brown short hair, bright green eyes and a rack he could see that was big enough to fit into his firm, rough hands. "I don't know, but she's fit as fuck," Swill mumbled as they all stared at the charming, young woman who was pouring the men beers.

The majority of men surrounded the bar, all to get a look at the new, fit barmaid. Stunned by the beauty before him, Pete hadn't noticed he stopped blinking until he began to feel his eyes get dry. Blinking, he regathered himself and remembered he had to be the tough guy he was. "Let's go say hello to the new girl," he encouraged the others with a gentle shove of his arm against Dave's.

Wandering through the mass of tables, men and familiar friends, they'd greet Pete respectfully and gave him a space at the bar. "Oi, oi," he greeted the barmaid with a cheeky, confident grin on his face. The rest of the boys wandered over, took some of the now free stools and leaned against the bar. Glancing up, Kate was surprised to see the amount of young looking men staring at her.

But, the one that made her breath hitch and heart hammer, wasn't any of the men who were being listed. "This is Ned, Dave, Swill, Ike and Keith," the one Kate had her eyes glued to spoke, confidently and pointing to each man. Shaking their hands, each man noticed how soft her skin was compared to theirs. Pete was the one Kate was watching, his eyes were a bright hazel, his smile cheeky and his face was freshly shaved and his hair shorter than she thought was possible.

Pete thought she was stunning, but Kate had to remind herself that she wasn't meant to stay professional when serving customers. She had her own motives to keep her distance, but knew there was no harm in charming the clients for extra tips. "The one over there, he's Bovver, he don't take too kindly to strangers," Pete said to Kate with a small smirk. "So, don't feel intimidated by him, he'll get used to you," he winked towards her, a small smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he tried to get into her thoughts.

He may have been confident, but he felt he didn't need to act like a shy little school boy. That he needed to grow a pair and make his stand as a man. Kate side glanced the man Pete had pointed out to be Bovver, she offered him a small smile, but he ignored her and looked away from her, focused on his smoke and nothing else. "And who might you be?" Kate asked as her electic green eyes glanced up to meet his hazel ones.

"Shit...a yank," Swill cursed as he noted her slight twang of an American accent. It was faint, but there were some words she'd pronounce at times that sounded more American than her usual British accent. It was all because of her past, seeing as she'd lived in America for a while but then moved to England to live the rest of her life.

The word seemed to offend her slightly, as she had never been originally known as a yank, as they'd called her. She knew it wasn't their fault they didn't know her, so she couldn't judge them as she didn't know anything about them either. "Not exactly," Kate argued back gently. "Get to know me, and you may know the reason why," she tilted her head and challenged the group of young men that leaned against the bar.

Pete shoved Swill when he mentioned her to be an American, as though it was meant to be a bad thing. Only, it seemed to interest Pete more than he lead on to believe. Giving Swill a glare, Swill raised his hands and shrugged a little. "Oh, I'm sure some of these pricks are gonna try to get to know you," Pete spoke with a smirk when his head to turn to stare Kate in the eyes. "But, it will probably only be to get into your knickers love," he warned her. "I'm Pete. Dunham," he split his name as he offered her his hand to shake and a smile curved his lips. "What about you love?"

Kate didn't want to seem cold, but there was a strange draw in towards the young man. The men all seemed nice enough, but she wanted to keep it all professional, not only for her own good, but for theirs. "Kate," she answered. "Taylor," she informed them and shook her hand with Pete's. Pete noticed how soft her skin was, along with how dark it was compared to his and made their eyes flash at the touch, then towards one another's gazes. _Shit._ They both thought at the same time, a tingle ran through each spine as their breaths were caught.

The boys all observed Pete and Kate's exchange silently. "You're new here," Keith said as he looked to Kate and eyed her up and down. Liking the look of her, the majority of men believed that she was genuine, while Bovver thought there was something she was hiding.

"Thank you for reminding me," Kate threw back sarcastically, coldly and as though it was a quick slap to his cheek.

Keith looked at her shocked, but the others all laughed at Kate's refreshing sass. It was something they all needed, being surrounded by men or sluts all the time, made Kate seem like a breath of fresh air. "She's got a tongue on her," Dave pointed at Kate as he clapped Keith's back playfully. "I like it," he laughed.

Pete liked having Kate around, she seemed genuine, smart and fun. A girl he'd never encountered before and honestly, he wanted to get to know her better. Even though he just met her, he was interested in figuring her out. "Shut it," she ordered as she glanced at Dave. "What would you boys like?" she asked with a kind tone and leaned over the bar, glancing to each boy with a small giggle.

She was only harsh for fun, playing around and showing them that she too could be like a boy. Yet, they all knew she was acting like a boy with tits. "Pints," Pete told her instinctively, it was no question that the regular order would be made. "For the seven of us love," he smirked at her, pleased to see her around. Truthfully, Kate felt good being around them, as they didn't intimidate her as the other men would. The others would stare at her like she was a piece of meat, these guys made her feel welcomed in the vicious playful demanor they acted in. "First pint's on me boys," Pete told the boys as offerd a few notes to Kate.

When Kate took the money from Pete, he winked at her and turned back to the boys. Quicker than the average tender, she served up perfect pints to the boys and slid it over to them. Each of them waiting for the beers to be in a perfect row. "Here you go boys," Kate said as she finished the last pint and handed it to Pete. "Enjoy," she encouraged with a wide smile, the boys thanked her and wandered over to their table.

* * *

The boys had laughed and talked about everything and nothing. Kate would fix up some pints, hand it out and clear up tables. Sometimes, customers would ask her for some salted peanuts and she'd happily give it them, knowing it would make them more thirsty, meaning they'd get some more drinks and pay her. Although, she enjoyed most of the men's banter and conversations she'd have with them. Pete had gone onto his 6th round with the boys and moved to get the seventh. "So...Kate," Pete spoke in a cool tone, trying to act like the charming young man he could be sometimes.

Being the Major of the GSE, he had to be confident, especially when it came to challenges and taking a stand to impress a girl. Truthfully, he wanted to make Kate feel welcomed, but he also wanted to get to know her better, without being rejected or embaressed in front of those who respected him because of his reputation. "Pete," Kate replied, taking the note he had given her and preparing the next round of pints for the boys.

Pete was honestly attracted to her, with her electric green eyes and brown short hair, her figure was tight and curved, her smile wide and heartwarming for the men to see. It illuminated her lightly tanned skin, which was a contrast to her beautiful eyes and every feature looked like she deserved to be a model, rather than a barmaid. _I ain't gonna complain._ Pete thought. "What do you say 'bout having a good time with me and the lads?" he questioned with a cheeky smirk and raised eyebrow.

Listening to the suggestion, Kate was a little surprised by the words that escaped him. She felt drawn to Pete, interested in his confidence and the mystery that was behind him. He seemed kind and behind the baggy clothings, she wondered if he was as lean and strong as she was picturing. "I'm not sure," she arched an eyebrow and looked back to her hands, which worked on the handles to fix the boys their pints. "What type of time?"

Pete was pleased with her curiousity, taking it as something of interest towards what they had to offer her. Somehow, Kate thought maybe they were suggesting something of perversions and would question if her suspicions were true. "Have a few drinks with us," he encouraged with a wide smile. "Try and drink us under the table," he winked at her, but Pete believed the girl wouldn't have a chance, while Kate knew that she had a strong stomach when it came to the content of alcohol she'd have.

A smile was creeping to grow along her lips, but she kept her eyes glued on her work and a small smirk on her lips. Pete saw the smirk and couldn't help but smirk back at her, truthfully he was starting to feel the drinks kick in slowly, like a slow humming buzz. "I would but we'd all have to start from zero pints to be fair and I'm currently working," she spoke with a cheeky smile curving her lips.

Charmed by it for a second, Pete knew that she was simply looking for any excuse to stay professional. Little did she know, that this pub was anything but professional. Terry would offer a drink, but he'd have one himself at most times. Especially on a football day. "Terry wouldn't mind, would ya?" Pete called loudly over the high level of noise towards Kate's new boss.

Pete was fixing a new keg under the bar, grunting and looked up from under his lashes towards Kate. She arched a perfect eyebrow at Terry, as though challenging him to make her do something she didn't want to do. She wanted to join them, but she knew if she did, she'd get into multiple types of trouble. "Don't get me into this Pete," Terry warned as he looked up at the young brother of his old Major.

Dave stumbled towards Pete, Swill and the others laughed as they watched Dave make his drunken way towards the bar. Making his way towards Kate and Pete, Dave slung his drunken arm over Pete's back and tried to clap it loudly. "Come on Kate," Dave mumbled. "Join us," he encouraged, but he could barely stay on his feet or keep his gaze glued to her.

Pete laughed, pushing him off of him, he watched as Dave wobbled and almost fell to the floor. Kate scoffed a little, holding back her laugh and pursing her lips shyly. "I'm busy boys," she told them. "Maybe next time," she said as she placed the last pint onto the bar. "Besides, I think Davey here is half way to the floor," she pointed towards the drunken mess beside Pete, making the majority of men around her laugh. "Nevermind the table," she spoke sarcastically.

Understanding her joking and teasing, Pete laughed at her wit and was more entranced by her. Dave went to pick up some pints, but Pete quickly slapped his hands out of the way and gave Dave his own drink. Shaking her head, Pete glanced back at Kate and smiled before taking as many beers as he could. "That was a good one love," he winked. "Another time then."

Bovver was in his usual space, bored and half awake. His voice a bored slur as he'd glance between the boys and kept his head lowered whilst Pete brought over the drinks, along with Dave who really was halfway to the floor. "What you doing with her?" Bovver asked as he didn't look to Pete, but looked towards the direction of Kate.

Kate returned to working, but she had moved behind the bar towards where the staff could hide for a moment. Away from the hum of music and roar of men laughing and talking. Kate had to call Ben to tell him where she was. "We're just getting to know our new barmaid," Dave slurred as Pete watched her, her phone pressed to her ear, trying to look like she was secretive but was actually very blatant.

Pete was completely mesmerised by her, but was unsure if Kate felt the same towards her. Kate was interested in the young lad, but she knew better than to get involved with him. Especially when she didn't know anything about him. "She ain't gonna want anything to do with us," Bovver told them. "Less with a group of random guys flirting with her," Bovver grumbled. "Just stop it, you're making yourselves look like twats."

The boys had felt slightly angered and insulted by what Bovver said, but they knew he was only trying to give them advice, even if it was unwanted. Pete felt his heart sink for a moment, which was something he hadn't felt in years, last time he had, he was only a young teen. "We ain't flirting with her," Pete told him coldly. "You heard Dave, we're only welcoming our new barmaid and there ain't nothing wrong with that," Pete shrugged and gestured to both Kate and Dave at the same time.

Bovver took a long gulp of his beer and a drag of his cigarette. Bored, irritated and not meeting any of their gazes, he didn't like newcomers, especially ones that took the attention away from him and the rest of his firm. "Fuck you pricks," he spat at them, irritated with how they all pined for Kate.

Silently they all sat, but when they all thought it over, they glanced up at Kate and stared. Watching her, how she poured drinks and handed them with a smile. Kate could sense someone was watching her and didn't turn her head to see who was staring, but she could sense multiple eyes on her at all times. The boys observed her and some had their mouths entertained with cigarettes or their beer. Pete was the only one to watch her without anything in his mouth, instead he focused all his attention on her and felt his eyes smile to her laughter. "I ain't gonna lie, she's fit as fuck," Swill repeated the same words he had said a few hours ago.

Kate had leaned over the bar, cleaning the counter top and making sure it was spotless. Her breasts giggling and her arse swaying with every movement. Every man had a good view of her, no matter where they sat and what angle they saw her. She was hard working and she was very professional throughout the night. "Second that," Dave agreed with him, nodding as all the boys, except Bovver kept their eyes fixated on the young barmaid.

Terry was cleaning up tables and offering some peanuts to the boys as he was wandering around the pub. Leaving Kate to tend to the majoirity of the men at the bar. "I think we can all agree boys," Terry agreed as he got in the way of the boys sight towards Kate. "She really is something special. But don't try anything stupid, she's a tough one from what she's been telling me," he warned them. Turning, all the men stared at her and watched her curiously, trying to figure her out and yet, not look like creeps as they stared at her. All of them had questions, but they couldn't help but keep them to themselves and not irritate the girl on her first day.

* * *

Stepping out the car, Ben was tired of waiting for her and she had told him what time she'd be out for. Impatient, the doors slammed opened and Ben rushed in. His blue eyes bright, hair black as coal and his skin as pale as paper. "Kate!" he called to her over all the noise. Suddenly, the whole pub silenced and no one moved or spoke.

Everyone had turned to look at the outside, but Kate froze and stiffened, her whole body tensed up at his presence. Pete and Terry were the only ones to notice her reaction. Ben was getting angered with waiting for her, seeing her surrounded by men and not with him, his fists clenched and he wandered further into the pub. "Who the fuck is this arsehole?" Swill muttered under his breath.

Quick as a flash, Kate wandered over to the back room, grabbed hold of her jacket and wrapped herself up. Pete and the rest of the men eyed Ben, curious as to who he was and what he was doing here. They were trying to figure out what type of guy he was, and by first impression none of the boys liked him. "Shit," Kate cussed as she rushed into the room. "I'm sorry," she apologised to her impatient boyfriend. "I'll be there in a second Ben," she called as she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"Ben huh?" Dave muttered, glaring at the man who was too impatient and stood out like a sore thumb. He wore clothes that were semi-casual and kept his eyes glaring towards Kate. Something told all the boys that this bloke was the type to hurt a woman, or threaten a guy for simply looking at his girl.

Kate looked shy as she wandered over to fix her bag, trying to place everything in the bag and made her way towards her boyfriend. Everyone in the room knew Kate was going with him, but she looked more afraid than what she should be. Like she feared him, more than loved him. "I've been waiting for you for over 20 minutes now!" Ben shouted. "Come on, let's go home," he ordered. "For Christ's sake. Give me that," he spat as he pulled the bag out of her hands, zipped it up and wandered towards the door.

The way he took it from her, Kate had her hand and wrist on the bag, but it was to perch on her skin and bones. But, when Ben pulled it off of her, everyone looked at him angered. "Hey!" Kate shouted. "Don't yank like that, you nearly twisted my hand," she warned him, rubbing at her now hurt wrist. Before she left, she rushed back to Terry and smiled towards him before pulling him into a hug. "Thank you for hiring me Terry," she whispered into his ear.

"No problem darlin'," Terry replied as he hugged her back and pulled away with a small smile. Ben glared at Kate, took hold of her arm and dragged her towards the door. Instantly, the GSE got to their feet, Pete was the one who stood tallest and stood out the most. Everyone gave him room as he pushed through and made his way towards Kate.

If there was something the men didn't like, was arseholes like Ben mistreating women. Kate then shrugged out of Ben's painful grasp and turned back to the men at the pub. "Goodbye lads!" she called to them with a wave and smile. She liked everyone, even if they did stare at her too long and with hungry eyes at times. Yet, she knew they were men and that they liked seeing a young woman strutting around where men usually huddled together.

Moving a little closer to the woman that he'd grown interested and fond of, Pete glanced behind her and towards Ben. Instantly, everyone knew that Ben was her boyfriend and a shit one at that. "When will you be back Kate?" Pete asked her kindly, smiling to her sadly and giving her a small raise of his head to point towards her with his chin.

Kate felt happy around the blokes, seeing as they all cared enough about her to want to defend her against someone they didn't know, but didn't like the first impression of. Turning her gaze to Pete, she smiled softly and went to answer. Stepping in, Ben pushed Kate behind him and tried to step up to Pete. Although, Pete was taller and more muscular than Ben. Which, only made Ben look more like an arsehole to the boys. "Why the fuck do you care?" he questioned Pete with squinted eyes.

Just as Pete was about to threaten Ben coldly, Kate placed her hand over Ben's chest and pushed him beside her. Ben glared at Pete, whilst Pete simply smirked cockily and chewed on the gum in his mouth. "Ben," Kate warned and looked up to him, pulling Ben's angered gaze away from Pete and to stare down at Kate. "Thursday lads," she told them as she turned her head to smile towards all the men who were watching silently.

 _Shit. She'll be back in two days..._ Pete thought, wanting to see her face sooner again and gave her a smile. Nodding, he kept chewing his gum and would glance between Kate and the prick she had as a boyfriend. "See you lads on Thursday!" Kate waved to everyone and they all greeted her back. Leaving the Bridgett Abbey pub, she was forced into the car and was being lectured harshly by Ben. The boys followed her out, watching her get forced into the car, doors slamming louder than needed and Ben sped away. Worried for her, they all knew it was best to leave her to her shit and if anything happened, they'd all know.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! This is only a start and will get crazier as the chapters progress. It's an eventual Pete/OC love story. This is rated M because I will possibly be writing a lot of sex scenes and because of the language, along with the themes it will have. So, don't be afraid of my crazy writing. I would appreciate 5 reviews to get me started.**

* * *

 **Questions I want answered in the 5 reviews:**

 **1) Do you want me to continue?**

 **2) What did you like?**

 **3) Can you predict what will happen in this story?**

 **4) Do you read any of my other work?**

* * *

 **Until the 5 reviews, I won't be writing any more chapters for this story.**

 **Much love,**

 **HeroJustInTime90!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Boyfriend

Pubs At Half Past Five

Chapter 2: The Boyfriend

* * *

 **~Scene 1~**

It was finally Thursday and Kate was getting ready for work. Her hair perfectly straight, her make-up perfect and her clothes were tight. Decent, but tight, showing off all her curves and her slim figure. Sat on her chair, in front of a mirror and desk, she was placing her earrings in. "Kate?" Ben's voice called to her as his footsteps could be heard against the floorboards. Kate's life was always the same, during her days off, she would work in a small book shop and then work a few nights at the pub.

So far, she had worked there for a month, getting used to what it was like in that pub and working long shift. She eventually had to leave her job in the book shop, as she was earning more at the pub than what she had in the shop. Working there almost every night, except Wednesday nights. The boys had grown fond and content with Kate being there, as she was fun to hang around and easy going. All the boys from Pete's group talked to her whenever they were there, but the ones who made her feel more at home, were Swill and Dave, along with Pete. Bovver never attempted talking to her, he wouldn't even ask her for pints either. "In here, Ben," Kate called to Ben as she looked over her shoulder to see him enter their bedroom. "What's the matter?" she asked him once he stepped inside their room.

The moment Ben stepped into the room, his eyes met Kate and he glared. Taking in the way she looked, how she was dressed. She was wearing a tight white top, that was low cut and form fitting. Her skirt was reaching the tops of her knees, but evidently, Ben didn't like what he saw. "Why are you dressed like that? You need to change and quickly," Ben questioned and ordered at the same time, not leaving Kate a chance to reply to him. "Now that I think about it, I don't like where you work. I don't want what happened last time to happen again Kate," Ben said as he wandered closer to her, his footsteps slow and cautious, as though he was waiting for what Kate would say, so he could innitiate some type of reaction to her.

Kate didn't enjoy discussing what happened last time with Ben, how he had treated her after her last job. "Ben, I'm dressed like this because this is what work requires of me," Kate had told him, attempting to get him to realise that it was all going to be fine, that it was normal for her to be dressed in a certain way. Partly, what she said was true, but she would always dress up differently when she knew Pete would be there. "What happened last time, won't happen again. You don't have to worry about that, Ben," she assured him that things would be different this time. "To get money, I need to be kind to clients and friendly enough to get more tips that way," she tried to explain how the business worked, like she had many times and it usually always seemed to work on Ben.

Except, this time, it hadn't. Hearing her words, he tensed up and grabbed hold of her. Placing his rough, large fingers around her thin neck, he pulled her to her feet and slammed her against the wall. Her back pressed firmly against the wall as he held her tightly, strangling her as she tried to breathe, her hands wrapped around his own, trying to pry them from her flesh. "I don't like where you work. Did you hear me?!" he snarled as he forced her against the wall once again.

Ben had always been possesive, but she knew for a fact, he wasn't as obsessed with her as he claimed to have been. She didn't know it, but most nights, he would be home 'late' from work, but he was really going to meet with a woman he had been sleeping around with since the pair had started dating. "You're mine and no one is allowed to have you," Ben growled, making sure she knew she was his and only his. "If someone touches you, which I will know if they do or don't, I'll hurt you. You know why don't you?" Ben had asked her, his eyes staring into hers, she tried to breathe but kept gasping for air. Her lack of an answer made Ben assume she didn't know his reasons why.

Everytime Ben got violent, Kate feared him more and hated how isolated and afraid she felt whenever he acted this way. It was a reason why she loved working at the pub, the men did stare at her, but they never would do anything to hurt her. Especially not Pete and the rest of the boys, they respected her and treated her as one of their own. But Pete treated her like something she couldn't exactly pin point, but she felt it everytime he'd look at her. "Because I hate you for being so god-damned beautiful," Ben gave her his reasons as to why he'd hurt her if someone had laid a single finger on her. "You're my slut and no one elses," he insulted her, as though it were supposed to be an endearing term and only made Kate cringe mentally. "And I swear to hell and back, that if you ever leave me, I'll find you...and kill you," he threatened her, squeezing her neck a little more, until she was attempting her hardest to get his hands off of her throat.

Her face was red, her neck hurt and her lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen going in them. She needed to breathe and she needed it urgently. "Got it?" Ben snarled as he got closer to her, nodding, she gaped and made silent sounds of a plea. Pleading him to let her go and that she understood what he was telling her. Letting her go, she gasped for air and tried her hardest to regain her breath. Ben's gaze softened and he took hold of her face, she was panting and trying to shake the sickening, fearful feeling from her body. Without warning, Ben's fingers brushed stray strands of her hair behind her ears and leaned in to kiss her lips roughly, making Kate feel disgusted, she knew she had no choice in the matter, but to be with him and be used by him. Or so she thought.

* * *

 **~Scene 2~**

Anticipating to see Kate again, Pete was ready to go to the pub. He was fresh from a shower, smelling nice, looking good and standing tall with confidence. Truthfully, he couldn't wait to see her again, to smell her sweet floral perfume, to stand close to her and stare into those deep clear eyes. Everything about her just excited Pete, made him want to do good by her and to treat her like the woman she was meant to be. She was respected and loved by everyone in the pub, just by that first meeting. A cheerful face among all the drunk or serious sober people.

One thing kept running in his mind though, that was, what her boyfriend was like to her behind closed doors and if he was always that rough to her. The men at the pub hated when a woman was being man handled like Kate had been, especially if he was abusive to her when no one was looking. Pete felt in his gut, deep down inside it, that something wasn't right between Kate and Ben. What exactly, he felt like he was getting a clue as to what it was, just by the display he had for them the first night Kate worked at their local, loveable and cherished pub.

* * *

 **~Scene 3~**

Stepping into the pub, Kate found herself glancing around the room and saw Terry wiping down tables and counters. Preparing for the customers that were bound to enter the pub sooner, rather than later. Once they were opened, people would be flooding in and they always packed the pub quicker when Kate was working her shift. "Good evening Kate, how are you today?" Terry asked over his shoulder as he spotted her entering the building.

Wandering past the bar, to the back room, the staff room, she kept the door partly opened whilst she removed her coat and scarf, but once she saw the marks on her neck, she quickly put it back on. "I'm good, what about you Terry?" she had replied before pulling down her pencil skirt a little more. It was already long enough to cover her knees, as for her shirt, she'd swapped it for a plain white t-shirt. Putting on her small apron, she looked to Terry and stepped into the bar, helping clean it and prepare the drinks, cutting up lemmons, filling the snack pots and drying cups, along with fixing up her side of the station.

Terry finished wiping up the last table as he saw her start preparing the bar for them. "I'm not doing too bad," he told her whilst walking closer to her and placing the cloth and spray bottle to one side of the bar counter top. "Look, I don't mean to pry or to give out secrets like this but...a lot of the lads are concerned about you, kept asking me how you was and what was going on with you," he tried to explain before he got closer to her. "They were worried about you and your boyfriend, how he was treating you on your first night...it didn't sit well with any of the boys and our clients," he kept telling her what happened the moment she left the pub. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her once he saw her crane her neck a little, tilting her head to one side, revealing the developing bruises on her neck.

Shaking her head, she smiled and pulled the scarf up a little more, readjusting it so he could no longer see the bruising. She knew he had noticed, she only hoped he wouldn't ask her about it or again if she was well. "There's nothing to worry about Terry, I'm fine and I'll make sure that the boys know the same," Kate assured him, her voice sounded strained while she licked her lips nervously. "There is no need for any type of concerns in regards to me and my relationship with Ben," she spoke in a little forceful tone, like she was ready to be stern and was preparing with using Terry as her practice pal.

With a weary look, Terry glanced to her throat once more, before he stared back into her eyes. A concerned but stern look on his face, more firm than what Kate's voice was, he was stiff at the thought of her lying to him and her later attempt to lie to the rest of the boys. He doubted she'd be convincing to any of them, especially if they got the chance to see her throat. "If you say so Kate," Terry spoke in a dry tone before he wandered off to continue doing what he was doing before she got into work to prepare for the customers and their arrivals.

* * *

 **~Scene 4~**

The sound of clapping hands, shaking the clasped hands and ruffling of clothes, along with greetings to one another. Pete was one of the last ones to arrive, but everyone kept the space big enough for him to pass and make his way towards the boys. Greeting Kate and Terry as he walked past them, he greeted his boys last. "So, who's ready for a pint?" Pete asked them, to which they all cheered their reponses, all of which were positive. "Alright, who's going to come to the bar with me?" Pete randomly asked, but decided it for them rapidly. "Actually, scratch that. Dave, come with me and we'll tell Kate to come to us," Pete ordered Dave whilst patting his friend on the back.

Bov was acting his usual self, sat in the corner, smoking his cigarette and staying reserved. He was only enthusiastic when he needed to be, especially when he fought. But at the mention of people who were new to their community or group, he was always cold about them. "Why would we do that?" Bov asked Pete as he was already starting his second pack of cigarettes.

Dave glanced between Bov and Pete, before he chose to speak up. Pete continued to simply stare down at Bov, a little bit of irritation could be seen in the expression of his face. He hated being challenged, much so by Bov, when all he had to say were negative things about people. _Miserable little prick._ Pete thought to himself. "To ask her about what happened the other night, right?" Dave asked, his brows furrowed whilst he stared at Pete for a long while.

Evidently, what Dave had suggested was the reason for Kate coming to them with the drinks, was exactly what Dave expected it to be. Nodding, Pete clapped Dave's shoulder with a serious expression, but kind eyes. "We need to ask her about her boyfriend and what he's like to her," Pete stated his motives when it came to Kate coming to them. "She's a part of this community and we protect our own, even from little pricks like Ben," Pete both reminded Bov and explained what the boys were all about, other than football, but also for standing up for themselves and each other, along with everyone else they cared about.

Blowing out the smoke from his lungs, Bov looked at Dave and Pete through hooded eyes. "Look, I hate abusive boyfriends just like any other regular bloke, but why are we getting so involved with this bird?" he asked all of the lads that surrounded him. "She doesn't mean shit to us," he spat, like any of them would actually agree with him and not Pete. "Does she suck any of our pricks? Do any of us get a feel of that cunt?" he snarled his questions out, making most of the boys grumble in both annoyance and disgust. "Anyone?" he questioned again, giving whoever could answer those questions time to speak up. "No," Bov answered for them. "So give me a good reason why we're stickin' our necks out for this girl?"

The moment Bov spoke of Kate harshly and in the disrespectful way he had, Pete's jaw clenched. Blood burning in his veins as his heart beat a little faster, not enjoying the way Bov spoke of their new and loved barmaid. "Don't talk about Kate like that Bov," Dave was the one to scold Bov for the way he spoke of Kate.

Pete felt a little relieved that Dave was the one to speak first, because Pete didn't know what he'd do if he was the one to respond first. "Dave's right," Pete agreed as his muscles untensed and he relaxed a little. "You might not like Kate, but she ain't an average girl, she's our barmaid and she's in danger of someone she thinks she loves," Pete pointed out to Bov and the rest of the boys. "She means something to the GSE and that means something to me," he said, which only made the boys speak with mumbles of agreement.

"Whatever," Bov grumbled before he leaned back and continued smoking, not looking at anyone or anywhere. Just sitting there, numbly, boredly and as though he didn't care, but deep down, he didn't understand why the boys went crazy for some fresh, new meat that walked into the pub.

Once Pete knew that Bov was settled and wasn't going to discuss anything else on the matter, he clapped Dave's back and began to make his way away from the booth and to the bar. "Come on Dave," Pete encouraged his friend to follow after him. "Evening beautiful, a round of pints for us love," Pete tossed the pound notes down on the counter top, watching Kate as he bright eyes met his. "And bring them to the table, would you?" he asked her with a small smile playing on his lips.

Kate instantly knew the boys were making their way towards her, watching them saunter, made her look around nervously. Not only because of the fact she had an interest in Pete, but because the boys were always trying to charm her and it only made her more fearful of what Ben would do if he came through the door again and saw them. "Coming right up," she agreed before acting as though she weren't affected by anything. "I'll be there in a few moments boys," she encouraged them to head to the booth, preparing everything quickly, she took the drinks to the boys. "How is everyone?" she asked, ducking down a little to place each drink on the table in front of them.

Pete flashed the girl a smile, he honestly would of done anything for her, that he actually helped her place the drinks down with her. "We're all good, aren't we lads?" Pete assured her before he glanced around the table, each one nodding in agreement with Pete before his eyes finally landed on Kate and stuck there. "How are you Kate?" he asked her seriously.

"Seriously, how are you?" Swill asked, his cigarette between his lips and one arm tucked under his arm. Each lad kept their eyes on her, watching her curiously to see what else she'd say to them. To see if she'd lie or tell them the absolute truth.

Glancing between the boys, Kate noticed how they all stared at her with serious looks in their eyes, something told her that they were genuinely worried about her and her health. Everyone was worried, all except Bovver, who always never made eye contact with Kate. "I'm fine, why are you asking?" Kate asked them, unsure why they were so concerned about her and acting so serious.

Part of her already knew, so she chose to wait for them to tell her what they were truly thinking. "The first time we met you, your boyfriend...Ben, he was a little bit...unkind to you," Pete took his time to speak, making sure she heard everything he was trying to say, slowly and clearly. "You see, myself and the lads, along with the rest of us here at this pub, don't respect fella's like your Ben," Pete continued to elaborate on why they were being so serious, as to why this was affecting them. "No man should ever treat his lady like shit, especially a lady as beautiful and wonderful as yourself," he told her, flattering her and making her purse her lips in a tight smile.

Naturally, Dave looked at the girl with compassion and sadness. Pete had said his part, voicing what most men around him thought and felt. Truthfully, it angered and upset Pete more than he would of liked to admit. But he did, he hated how she was being treated in just that short glimpse, made it hard for him to sleep at night at the thought of what could go on behind closed doors. "We care about you Kate, you're a part of this crazy group, if you like it or not, tough," Dave spoke up, as though this was any type of compliment to Kate.

Kate only laughed softly and shook her head, her bright eyes glimmered at the thought of how sweet they all were. Of course, Swill chose to speak up after that. "Hey, the only crazy one here is you," Swill fired back, making the men surrounding him chuckle.

Dave kicked a laughing Swill, while Pete, Ike, Keith and Ned laughed. Bovver didn't even attempt to look at anyone, part of him did want to laugh at the exchange, but he didn't want any part of the interaction they had with the barmaid. "Shut up," Dave whined. "I ain't the one who has no filter," Dave spoke as he whacked Swill upside the head.

Shaking her head, Kate's shoulders shook from the laughter that escaped her. Watching how beautiful she looked when she laughed, Pete couldn't remove his gaze, but had done so secretly, watching her from the corner of his eyes as he saw her actually enjoying herself around the boys. "Anyway, the point is, does he treat you right?" Pete asked again, rearranging his words to provide it using better words for her to understand where he was coming from.

Unable to look any of them in the eyes, Kate chose to do something to give her a reason not to look them in the eye while she'd lie. Ducking down, she collected empty glasses of beer the boys had drank earlier. "Ben is a good man and I'm with him for many reasons," Kate lied through loose lips. "You don't have to worry or be concerned about me and my relationships," Kate assured Pete firmly before she stood back up.

The motion of Kate standing up and ducking down made Pete's eyes glue to her showing skin. This skin, was marked and he knew exacty who and what had made those marks. Pete's jaw clenched, his mouth firm and eyes dark before he chewed on the inside of his cheek. "You heard the girl," Bov finally spoke up in his low and dull tones. "Now leave her alone," he ordered of the guys before she got up and left. Pete's blood boiled and he wasn't going to let Kate lie to him any longer.

* * *

 **~Scene 5~**

Chugging down more than half his glass, Pete watched Kate from the corner of his eyes and didn't say another word to the boys as he watched her silently. He hated that she was dealing with something like this alone, that she lied to them when they could of helped her in some way. Getting up, the boys called after him, but he grumbled out that he had something to do. Wandering close to Kate, he stopped her by lightly gripping the tops of her arms, moving so he was looking into her eyes and gaining her attention as she finished serving some regulars at their own table.

Gazing up at him, she was surprised to find herself so close to Pete and with his hands on her the way he was holding her. It wasn't rough, but it was making a point that whatever he had to say, it was urgent and important. "Kate, I need to talk to you, in private," Pete spoke to her a little firmly, but his voice had shook a little from all the tense anger he had building within him. "Terry," Pete called before he gestured with his head he was going to go in the back, to the staff changing room with Kate. Terry only nods, agreeing to whatever Pete wanted to handle with Kate. He knew that Kate was in trouble, but Terry knew that Pete could do more about it than he could.

Dragging her to the back, Kate was struggling to fight against him, but she knew he wasn't going to hurt her, he wasn't like that. But he was angry and he wanted answers. Kate was clueless, but something told her whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good for either of them. "What's the hell Pete?" Kate thrashed when he finally let her go. "Why did you drag me to the back?" Kate asked him confused, he had shut the door and led her to the small staff quaters. Closing every door, so that no one could interupt, listen or see them as the pair were to discuss important matters privatly.

Removing the scarf from around her neck, he gripped the material in his hands and pointed to the marks on her neck. Leading her to the bathroom, he showed her the sight in the mirror, his front pressed to her back firmly as they were squished in the tight space. "What's this?" he growled as he pointed at the revealed skin of her neck. "You can't stand there and lie to us, when clearly, your boyfriend has been beating you and hurting you," he spoke with such profound anger, it actually made Kate tremble a little from the fear she had done something wrong. "Did he do this today?" he asked, but Kate stayed very silent, pursed her lips and looked to the floor. "Why?" he asked once he knew the answer to his first question.

Spinning to face him, the pair were enclosed in a tight spot and Kate was firmly pressing against him as she stared up into his eyes. The pair very close, but neither of them were moving to get distance between either of them. "Pete, this has nothing to do with you," Kate spoke a little sternly to him, not liking how he was prying too much into her business.

Grasping her shoulders in his hands, he made sure she could stare directly into his eyes and hold his gaze there. He didn't like that she was hurt, but he wasn't pleased that she was letting Ben do this to her. "Kate, this is serious. We care about you, you're a part of us and we protect those who are under our wings," Pete tried to remind her of what they had said to her only minutes ago. "You're glued to my wing and I ain't goint to let anyone hurt you, not while I still breathe," he reassured her that he was going to protect her, whatever it took, he would do it.

Part of Kate, believed him and another part of her didn't want him getting into anymore trouble than either of them already were in. Between Pete's secret of being in the GSE and Kate's abusive relationship, neither of them were willing to let Ben hurt Kate any more. Or at least, that's what the pair of them hoped they'd both do together. "Pete, it's sweet of you, but I assure you this isn't a big deal," Kate spoke, taking hold of his wrists and attempting to remove his hands from her shoulders.

Silence fell upon them for only a few seconds, but Kate held Pete's gaze, it was all intense for the both of them. "You're not listening. This is a big deal," Pete argued softly while he stared into her eyes. "We don't like blokes that hurt women, especially for selfish reasons or their own disgusting desires," Pete snarled, knowing that Ben was going to be at least one of the two of those vile pricks. "He is being abusive in some way and I can tell you don't like it," Pete could see it all over her face whenever Ben's name was mentioned. "You haven't said a single positive thing about him and I can tell why," Pete was evidently not as dumb as what people may of claimed him to be. "He did this, but why?"

In attempt to figure out what had happened, Pete decided to be patient and wait for Kate to respond to his question. "He just didn't like what I was wearing for work, it's too revealing and he's right," Kate explained, sighing and ducking her head down, ashamed that she'd given Pete this trust in hopes he'd actually be there for her now. "Either way, it doesn't matter," Kate shook her head, her head still lowered and eyes sticking to the floor. "I promise you Pete, it was only this once he did something like this," this although, was true.

Although it may have appeared a lie, it was true. Ben had never wrapped his hands around her neck that tightly, but he had punched her, kicked her and cut her. She had marks still healing all over her body, but this was the only time he hurt her neck, which was visable and unlike Ben completely. "Alright, if that's what you're saying love," Pete agreed with a few moments of silence gone by, staring into her eyes and seeing the overlaying truth, but there was lies hidden deep beneath her voice and he could sense it. "I'll trust you," he was putting his trust out there to her, out in the open. "Come here," he sighed, before he offered his arms widely.

Leaning in closer, Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly. His hugs were comforting and he knew that she was at ease and relaxed within his embrace. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he burried his face in her shoulder while her chin rested on his shoulder. The pair stood there for a good few moments, not wanting to let the other go. Kate could smell the strong cologne and Kate's fruity, sweet smell lingered in his nostrils. The pair of them were in their own little world, in their own bubble and away from anyone who could disturb them.

* * *

 **~Scene 6~**

Grabbing a hot cup of coffee and a ham and melted cheese sandwich, Kate paid up and took her newly paid belongings. "Have a nice day," the woman over the counter spoke kindly, before she assisted Kate in recovering her things. Turning around, Kate was going to go back home to eat her breakfast alone, before she'd have to prepare herself to go shopping and then eventually, go back to work at the Bridgett Abbey Pub later on in the evening.

Kate looked over her shoulder, readjusting her handbag before she smiled at the woman behind the counter. "Thanks, same to you," she called out before she looked down and noticed familiar shoes. Almost bumping into him, familiar hands reached out to stop her from doing so and a small chuckle and 'Oi, oi,' sounded. Looking up, Kate was greeted by a friendly face. "Pete, oh my god," truly, she was stunned to find him there, in a small cafe at that time of the early morning. "How weird is it that we bump into each other, here of all places," Kate smiled her sweet and innocent pearly show at him.

Pete was surprised to find her there, usually, he'd go there alone and it was mostly during week ends. Evidently, when he saw her, he was stunned to find her there. "Yeah," he agreed with a warm smile. "How 'bout you an' me take a seat together?" he suggested while he ordered himself something quick, as there was no line waiting for orders. Handing the girl the money before he quickly looked back and continued his conversation with Kate. "Enjoy some breakfast an' good company?" he shrugged the last part while his hands were dug into his coat pockets.

Grasping her cup of coffee and paper bagged sandwich, she pursed her lips and glanced shyly to her feet. Part of the time, she was overly confident when all the boys around, but when it was just Pete, she couldn't help but feel vulnerable around him. "Maybe it would be best if we don't do that," she countered him, not wanting her boyfriend to find out about hers and Pete's sudden meet.

Sighing, he hung his head before he swirled it to tilt to the side and quirked a thin brow up at her. "I'm guessin' it's got somethin' to do with the boyfriend," he guessed with a side smile. "Look at it this way, is it worse to be seen in a public, friendly breakfast encounter, than what it would be to go to either of our homes to eat behind closed doors?" he asked her, painting two very different pictures to her. "To those who don't know what's going on, it could paint very different pictures," he stated, which Kate only pursed her lips, fighting back a smile. "Now, what would it be?" he asked her again. "'Cause I ain't going to miss the chance to spend some time with you, Kate."

Flashing her a boyish smile, she could see he was being serious and cheeky at the same time. It was cute, and she couldn't help but fall for it. The more she thought about it, the more a breakfast with Pete sounded better than letting him follow her all the way to her home, where whispers would be heard by Ben. "I suppose having breakfast in public doesn't seem all that bad," Kate smiled, teasing him a little before he turned around and took the food and drink from the woman, letting her keep the change. "But I do need to ask, why are you acting this way, like I'm of importance to you?" Kate asked him, wanting to know why he took everything she did and said so personally.

Leading her to a table, Kate watched him closer than ever before, watching his infamous swaggy walk, how he'd walk with utter confidence and speak over his shoulder at her before he picked a table. His voice, his smile, his smell, his presence, the way he walked and held himself, Kate found every part of him enticing. "Kate, the boys have taken a liking to you, much like myself, if I'm going to be honest," he said as he found a table and placed his belongings on the opposite side. "Here, take a seat love," he encouraged her to take a seat as he pulled the chair out for her to sit in.

Offering him a pearly white smile, she looked into his eyes and they exchanged a look. It sent both of them a foreign feeling in their stomachs before she placed her things down on the table too and sat down in front of him. "Thank you Pete," she had thanked him as she took her seat and exchanged glances with him. Getting comfortable, he pushed her chair in a little before he guessed it would be enough for her. "So, is there anything you want to talk about?" Kate asked him with a small smile.

Taking his seat opposite her, the table was small and the space between the pair was even smaller. But somehow, neither of them touched and none of them moved closer to each other. At least, it wasn't right for either of them to get so close in such a short amount of time sat together. "Anything and everything," Pete shrugged as the pair opened up their bags of food and took bites out of their breakfast. "Tell me about yourself," he shrugged after swallowing his first piece.

Kate was acting all lady like, chewing with her mouth closed and with her elbows off the table. While Pete would speak while he'd pause his chewing and rest his elbows on the table top. Everything about one another made them smile, the pair were absolutely opposites of each other in that sense, but for them, opposites did really attract. "Well..." Kate snickered as she licked her lips and pulled out a serviette to wipe her hands and mouth with.

* * *

 **~Scene 7~**

The pair had been laughing, talking and eating their breakfast peacefully. Each of them taking turns to share stories about their past, Kate had spoke of her education, her family, the scraps she'd get in when she was younger with her brothers. While Pete told her of him and his brother, Steve, how they'd fought when they were younger, how they looked out for each other, his teaching stories and the funny adventures him and the boys had gone through. "Yeah, one time I remember serving a random man something back at a top notch pub in America, when out of nowhere George Clooney comes in and asks me for a drink," Kate began to tell him, giggling at the thought while Pete still giggled at the last story she told him. "I got so nervous, I mean, the man is an atractive piece of work and I just-"

Enthusiastic and a good story teller, Pete loved how her lips moved, how her voice would change pitch or pace when she spoke of something that excited or made her happy to talk about. Either from embaressment, or the fond memories she had. The pair thought exactly the same of one another, while Kate also loved how he'd listen, laugh along and seem genuinely interested in hearing more of what she had to tell. "What? Did you slip or something?" he asked her.

Closer to each other, is how they sat. Their knees were touching and both of their elbows were on the table as they leaned in closer. Hearing each others voices over the crowd of people who were coming in and having their own conversations. "No, i spilled his drink all over him and myself when I was mixing it," Kate laughed and took a sip of her coffee. "I didn't close the lid correctly," she explained what had gone wrong and what made that happen.

Pete's face stretched into a wide smile, listening to her, he couldn't believe she'd had the chance of seeing a mega movie star and ended up ruining both their nights. "Nah, that can't be true," he shook his head and smiled at her, his eyes glued to hers. "Shit," he cussed once he noticed how deadly silent she was, along with the dark blush that coloured her warming cheeks. "What happened after that?" he asked her while he wiped his mouth and took a sip of his coffee.

Ducking her head a little, she thought back to the embarressing moment and smiled to herself. "I apologised of course, but he just brushed it off and gave me a bigger tip than needed," she spoke of his kind gesture to her for her mess. "He chuckled, winked at me and gave me his autograph on a napkin before he left," she finished her story, which made Pete chuckle softly. "It's getting late," Kate observed before glancing at her watch. "It was a great breakfast and I had fun talking to you," Kate was trying to make a quick getaway, grabbing her things and getting to her feet.

Walking to the door, she threw her rubbish in the bin and turned slightly to see Pete follow her lead quickly, following her example as he caught up to her and tucked their chairs in before helping her open the door. "Let me walk you to your place at least?" he asked her in a slightly stern, but pleading tone. "Don't like the thought of a pretty girl like you walking the streets alone," he told her honestly, but another part was worried about Ben and if anyone from other firms would get a hold of her.

Sighing, Kate realised that Pete was persistant in that moment, always wanting to be with her and help her through whatever new idea he had for her. Never wanting to leave her alone, she sensed he was only doing this because he was liking her more than he was playing on. "I suggest you-" Kate went to protest, her eyes focusing on the ground as she kept walking.

Continuing to keep up with her, he stopped in front of her and made her stop in her tracks. While the pair stared at one another, Kate was shocked to find him being so consistant in needing to be with her or to somehow prove himself in some way. "Come on Kate, where's the harm in me being a good friend and a gentleman?" he tried to flip it on it's head by feeding her lies and she was catching onto it.

Despite seeing through the lie a little, she couldn't help but eventually giving into him. "Fine," she sighed, rolling her eyes and smiling to him sweetly. Her lips pursed as she allowed him to protect her and take her back to her place.

"If you want to do this again, I'd be more than happy to," Pete suggested that he was up to whatever she had planned, if they wanted to meet again and have breakfast again, they could do so. Kate was flattered of course, as she stayed closely beside him and kept her hands in her coat pockets. "Except, maybe not on week days, as I have children to teach," he chuckled as he looked to the ground, watching where he was walking before he looked back to Kate.

Giggling, Kate found it charming and sweet that Pete was a teacher. She'd heard funny and adorable stories about the children he worked with and the enthusiasm they all shared for football, but what she didn't know, was the extent of his love for the game. "What do you teach exactly?" she asked him with a slight squint in her eyes at him.

Chuckling, his shoulders shook slightly from the movement and his smile was plastered to his face. Every moment they shared together, it was fun, new and interesting. He felt honestly happy whenever he was around her. "History and P.E," he informed her with a cheesy smile. "I love the kids, they've got such...enthusiasm for everything to do with football," he repeated something he had earlier. "I'm training them all to be the best at it, so they can all get into the profession with ease," he told her of his goals for this kids he worked so closely with.

Deciding to be more on the playful side, Kate was no longer feeling so shy around him anymore. She was more capable of being herself, her flirtatious and teasing self. Which, in all honesty, Pete loved that confident and sassy side of her. "Oh, master of football are you?" she teased whilst she playfully bumped into his side.

Staring at her, he laughed softly and slung his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer before he answered her with an equally playful reply. They were acting foolish, like young lovers, but the truth was far from that. "The King of football actually," he joked back with a smirk growing on his face.

Returning the wide smile, she laughed and took his hand, removing his arm from her shoulder while her elbow poked his rib-cage. These actions only made Pete laugh and grasp his rib with a painful laugh. "Shut up," she mumbled. "This is me," Kate sighed out, stopping at the bottom of the steps before she glanced up at the tall building. Her apartment was one of the middle floors. "Thanks for the good time and walking me home Pete," Kate decided to thank him for being such good company and a good man overall.

Together, the pair looked as though they were young and love, but that picture was false. Stepping away from Pete, his expression fell and it was like he didn't want their time to end. Which, in truth, neither of them wanted their time together to end. "I'll see you at the pub Monday night?" Pete asked her as she slowly began to make her way up the steps. "Kate, wait," Pete called after her as he ran up the steps, her silent nod was response enough to her working at the pub.

"Here, if you ever need it...don't hesitate to phone me," he encouraged her to take a piece of paper with numbers on it. The numbers were the ones she could dial if she ever needed him. Just to talk or to ask for help, especially if it had anything to do with Ben. "If there is anything you need, I'll be here in a heartbeat and so will the boys," he was refering to the obvious, which was if she was in trouble with Ben, that she could call him and they'd come running. "Anything at all, just phone me, alright?" he was staring deep into her eyes and her small hand reached out to clasp around his and the papers.

Their fingers lightly touched while they stared into each other's eyes as their fingers gently touched. Kate appretiated Pete for all he was doing, along with all the other boys back at the pub and she knew that they were there for her. "Thank you Pete," she spoke softly before he finally let go of the paper so she could keep it. "Have a good weekend," she called back to him, unsure what he could of been doing that night, luckily it wasn't anything involving the firm. Pete just had a lot of homework to mark.

Gradually walking down the steps backwards, his hands still burried in his pockets, he smiled a tight lipped smile at her before he nods and kept his eyes fixated on her. Her hand on the keys in her hand, while the other held the small piece of paper in her hands. "Same to you love," he replied before the pair finally went their separate ways and continued with the next few days. Until Monday came, when they'd see each other again.

* * *

 **~Scene 8~**

Monday night eventually came, Kate was just coming off work and the shift had been good. The boys were being kind and funny, as usual. Making her laugh and continuously asking for drinks before Kate had to leave. Pete was keeping his distance, but he still made her crack a few smiles and blush a few times. Terry too would make Kate laugh, just being in the Bridgett Abbey Pub, felt like home to her and the people in the pub, were her family. Collecting her things, she quickly checked her phone and saw that Ben had left her a message. "Shit," Kate cussed once she had finished reading it, she was saying her goodbyes to the boys before she would leave them.

This was something she normally did, she'd wave and say goodbye to everyone, but would personally say goodbyes to Terry and the boys of the GSE. Noticing how she stared down at the phone in frustration, they all stopped their loud laughter and playful jokes to one another. Staring at Kate with worry and concern, uncertain what could have possibly gone wrong for her. "What's wrong Kate?" Dave asked her, his eyebrows furrowing deeply as the boys all watched her.

Sighing, she pushed some of her hair back whilst her head lifted to look at them. The message she'd recieved from Ben, wasn't polite or good news to her. She would now have to go home, walking in the cold, dark night and dark streets alone. "Ben, he's not going to be able to pick me up," Kate replied to Dave, but her eyes glanced to see all the concerned faces. "He's still at work."

Rolling her eyes, she couldn't believe how many times he'd tell her the same excuse over and over again. Some nights, he'd pick her up and then leave her, but these where he wouldn't show up, were always rare. It had happened before, but not where Kate was currently working. "Don't you have a car or why don't you take a bus?" Ike suggested to her with a shrug.

Kate didn't have a car, as it was an argument both her and Ben had before, where he argued that it was pointless for both of them to have a car when they could have just the one. Making her find a job close to their apartment, he decided to continue working a few miles away from their home. "I don't live far," Kate assured them that it wouldn't take her long before she got into the comfort of her own home. "I'll be fine," she smiled before she reached into her bag.

Digging into her bag, Kate searched for her umbrella, hearing the patter of falling rain, it was only beginning and she knew it was bound to get heavier halfway to her home. She didn't want to take a chance and thought it was better to be safe than sorry. "Wha' now?" Swill asked, when she sighed in an angered and exhausted tone, throwing her head back whilst staring up at the ceiling, it was as though she couldn't believe this was really happening to her.

Her head fell to the side as she looked to Swill and then the others. She was angered with both herself and Ben, for believing she would get picked up by him and not dropped for his late work antics. This, was regular to her, as Ben naturally would always do the same shit to her. "I don't have an umbrella," she mumbled in a dry and angered voice.

She hated that she was prepared, but another part of her hated Ben more for standing her up and not giving her a lift when she really needed it. In her mind, she argued with herself because she believed she should have known better. "I'll walk you home," Pete spoke up once the silence went on for far too long. "Don't protest," he stopped Kate before she could even open her mouth to protest whilst he got up from his seat. "It's dark, it's late and you're not walking out there on your own," he listed off all the reasons why he needed to take her back to her home, chugging down the rest of his beer, before it could get cold and climbed over the boys that sat around before standing in front of Kate.

The boys all exchanged a glance, all before they got up and grabbed their jackets. Dave held Pete's coat in his hands while he would look between Kate and Pete. The boys were ready to go with them, not wanting to leave Pete alone, in case someone found them and did something to them with the rest of the GSE not around to protect them. "We'll go with you, protect you both," Dave chose to be the one to give reason enough for the rest of them to join the pair.

Part of Pete never wanted Kate to find out his secret, but another part of him knew she was bound to find out with whispers inside the pub, where everyone from the GSE mostly spent their days and nights. "Boys, I'll be fine," Pete assured them before he gestured for Dave to hand him his coat, Pete's hoody kept him warm enough, but his coat always added that extra layer. "I'll be back before you know it," Pete smiled down at Kate with a sweet and kind look in his eyes as he shrugged his coat on. "Besides, I know where she lives."

How Pete had said it, may of suggested something other than what they both knew. Kate's cheeks flushed a dark red, he was really beginning to push it. "Oh, do you now?" Swill questioned in a suggestive tone, the boys all laughing and making noises that suggested the pair had been doing more than talking and taking the other one to their place. That the pair were being intimate with one another. "How did that happen?" Swill waggled his brows with a suggestive, teasing, and cheeky smirk and look on his face.

Chuckling, Pete leaned down a little, his hands shoved into his coat pockets as he laughed and shook his head at him. "Shut up," Pete growled, grabbing one of the almost empty cups of beer, it still had a small ring at the bottom and he spilled it over the boys playfully. Attempting to shut them up and stop their mocking, they knew the real story, but still liked to poke fun at their Major.

Walking out of the pub together, Kate instantly felt at ease with Pete, as the pair walked alone in the dark and made their way to her home. Her hands grasping onto her bag, forgetting her coat, she was shivering in her white short sleeved shirt and waitress outfit that consisted of a tight pencil skirt, tights, small heeled black shoes and her hair down, in it's usual style. "Thanks for doing this again, Pete," she spoke softly, the rain falling down on them lightly while they walked closely together. "You didn't have to take me home."

"Oh, but I did," Pete disagreed kindly before he shrugged off his coat, handing it to her to hold onto for a moment while he then took off his hoody too. "Here," he offered her his hoody with a smile before she slowly shrugged into his hoody with a shy smile. "So, what does Ben do?" he asked once she got herself comfortable in his clothes, she could smell his freshness and cologne, but there was also a faint hint of booze and tabacco on it too. Everything that made Mr Dunham what he smelt like and Kate loved it.

Kate listened to Pete with a small smile, but it slowly began to fell when she heard the question escape him. A question, she didn't know why he wanted an answer to it for. "He works at a repair shop, but he mostly does all the book work for them," Kate told him the truth with a small shrug, handing him his coat as he shrugged it back on and they continued to walk on. "What?" Kate asked after he chuckled and shook his head, his eyes glued to the floor.

Chuckling again, it only made Kate wonder more as to what he was laughing about. As to why he was acting this way. "Nah, nothin," he shook his head as he replied to her question. "Just find it strange that a guy who works at a repair shop, handling the books isn't available to pick up his girl from work," he made a point, but Kate was never one to question Ben, as he would get a little violent with her and angered with her whenever she questioned him, but he could question her all he liked and she wasn't permitted to say a single word.

Shrugging, Kate tried not to take everything too seriously, as she didn't want to get hurt. She prefered being in the dark than to be with constant damage being taken to her body for poking her nose into his business. "He's always like this, there's always a day in a fortnight when he can't pick me up," Kate spoke with a sway of her head. "I guess it's just something that is a routine for him," she said whilst staring at her feet. "Now that I think about it, most nights he picks me up, drops me off and leaves to read over his files again or something," she continued to speak of her boyfriend, who as more she spoke of him, the worse the painting was being drawn out for Pete. "He doesn't come back until maybe two in the morning, three at most."

Her admitting that he was hardly there for her, made it obvious he was doing something he shouldn't be when she was away. Or when he was away, he'd be away for too long and never return until late hours of the night. Kate may of known that the suspicion was true, but she wouldn't question it. "That doesn't sound right," Pete shook his head and gave a stern and upset look at her. "Are you sure he ain't cheating on you?" he questioned her. "Not that he should, I mean, I wouldn't," Pete was putting himself in Ben's footsteps and Kate knew that what he was saying was true. "He'd be an absolute idiot to think anyone could be better than you," he was insulting Ben in front of Kate, but he knew that Kate deserved better than what Ben was giving her.

A small smile appeared on Kate's features, her eyebrows scrunching together whilst she stared at Pete with pure curiosity in her eyes. The pair walked closely together as she stayed close to him, away from the road in case cars would speed past. "Why's that?" she asked him with a small giggle.

Reflecting her smile, Pete was always sincere when he was around her and something in his mind told him she was more special than he really imagined. So far, what he knew of her, made her special and more behind the surface was bound to amaze him more. "You're fun, sassy, sweet, fit as fuck...drop dead gorgeous," Pete drifted as he stopped in his tracks, which made Kate follow his lead and stop too, turning to face each other as he listed all the qualities he liked about her. "You should have been a model babe, not a barmaid," he shook his head, his smile charming and genuine which only made Kate react the usual way she did whenever she was around Pete.

Blushing a deep red, her eyes shied away from his gaze and her lips pursed into a tight lipped smile. Fighting back her desire to smile widely, her shy tendancies took over and made her vunlarable to his flattery. "Shut up," Kate laughed before she quickly turned and continued to make her way back to her apartment.

Following after her, he laughed and watched as she tried to make a quick escape. "Never," he continued the playful fight, catching up with her and nudging her with a teasing smirk. He knew they were getting to be silly together, looking more like a couple than the friends they were supposedly being.

"Stop it!" Kate mumbled cutely, shoving him a little harder than she intended, but Pete had enough leg muscle memory to not trip over and balanced himself before laughing and walking back to her. Stopping her in her tracks, the made it to her home and Kate was firmly pushed against a wall, Pete stood far too close to her as her back was pressing against the wall.

Leaving Kate speechless, Kate laughed and stayed very still as Pete laughed too. His blues fixated on her green ones, their faces inches apart as their bodies pressed firmly against one another. "Make me," he ordered in a dark and seductive tone, challenging her in a playful way. Kate didn't have any words as she laughed quietly and slowly, the laughter died and their staring contest became intense with each exchange of breath.

Clearing her throat, Kate gently wriggled out from under Pete and he stepped back awkwardly, before making her way up the steps once again. He knew that sexual tension was there, he saw it everytime she blushed, smiled and spoke to him. How she was so nervous around him, he realised she did like him back and he wanted to challenge her. To let her see who the better man was for her. "Thank you for bringing me home, again," Kate spoke nervously as she fixed the hoody on her back and licked her lips. "Oh," Kate mumbled as she fumbled to take his hoody off her. "Here," she offered it back, thrusting it towards him to take and he only kept his gaze on her.

Hands in his pockets, Pete knew he'd pushed their closeness and playful jokes too far. "Keep it, I won't need it where I'm going," he assured her as he continued to stare at her. "Besides, it looks a thousand times better on you than it does on me," he told her with a small smirk growing on his face as he gave her a quick and polite once over. "You still got my number?" he asked her. "Alright, good," he nods once she gave him a quick and vigorous nod in response to his question. "Goodnight love," Pete turned to walk away after he stood there silent for a moment, deciding it best to leave before things got more intense or awkward.

Watching Pete leaving, she rushed back down the stairs and called out "Pete!" to him. Turning to look at her, Pete stopped in his tracks and waited for Kate to stop right in front of him. "Thank you for everything really, but you need to keep your distance," Kate warned him with a sad look, her eyes focused on her feet as she nervously licked her lips once more. "Ben is already suspicious and asking me questions about where I work," Kate explained to him why he needed to be more cautious of Ben and her, why he needed to separate himself from her. "I'm not likely to cheat on Ben, so please...keep your distance from me."

Truthfully, Kate couldn't cheat on him, because she knew he would find out eventually and it would only be worse for the both of them. Little did she know, Pete knew more about how to handle himself, especially with the GSE behind him. "Kate, you want me to be honest?" Pete asked her as he took a step closer towards her. "I know you like me, I make you smile and...I ain't stupid. I know the signs and you've been showing them," he pointed out, he could tell she liked him back and the only obstical in their way was Ben. "Ben doesn't make you happy, that's obvious," he reminded her, which only made her look down and away from him. "I'm willing to be here for you, if you'll be mine and do what you should...leave him," he encouraged her to drop Ben and to never look back. "If not now, eventually," he was speaking in soft tones, trying to comfort her and advise her firmly at the same time. "I would never hurt you, I won't let him or anyone hurt you Kate."

What Pete said, was all true. No one would be able to touch her, as she would be his and he'd never let her out of his sight. And when she would be with him and the boys, not anyone in hell would be able to get their hands on her without their utmost strength in keeping her safe at all costs. What was scaring her, was that she actually believed him wholeheartedly. "Pete, there will never be anything between us. Ben is the reason I'm still breathing, why I'm still alive," she lied through her teeth, her eyes never meeting his. "That isn't going to change anytime soon," she finished and raised her head to look at him directly in the eyes.

A deadly serious expression on her face, but her lips weren't being shown. Pete knew she was lying for the most part. But the part of Ben keeping her alive, that was true, as if it wasn't for her sticking around with him, she'd be dead. And the fact that change would be slow, it was true too. Leaving men was never easy, but leaving Ben would be a bigger challenge yet. Angered, Pete shook his head and pursed his lips with utter anger. "Keep feeding yourself those lies Kate," Pete's voice was bitter and he was evidently hurt.

His ego bruised up by her clear rejection. "Enjoy the rest of your lonely night while your arsehole of a boyfriend fucks around with some bitch you don't know about," he relaxed his angered tone as he decided it best to not be mean to her, knowing she was simply scared of Ben and what Ben was capable of. Shaking his head, he looked anywhere but Kate as he then turned around and speed walked over to the pub again. Kate wrapped Pete's hoody tighter before she looked around sadly, she didn't want to hurt him, but she couldn't leave Ben, not yet at least. But since what he was saying was true and how he cared for her, she was becoming more and more convinced to come up with a plan to leave Ben in the past for her.

* * *

 **~Scene 9~**

Placing on the table a few jugs filled with beer for the boys, Kate kept her eyes glued to what she was doing and saw how the boys were slowly gathering around their table. Pete was going to be the last one to arrive and Kate had tossed and turned all night in her empty bed all night. This time, Ben didn't return until late morning and Kate had tried to brush it off and didn't question who he was with. But, Kate knew Ben was with someone, although she had pretended to believe he had a lot of work that he'd been doing back at the office. Her mind was a mush of Pete and Ben, along with what she wanted and what she needed. She was confused as to how to go about her life.

Stepping into the building, Dave flashed Kate a wide smile and greeted his friends at their booth before he leaned over to Kate and offered her a few pound notes. "Oi, oi," Dave called out to both Kate and the boys before he had leaned over to Kate, after greeting all his friends. "How are you Kate?" he asked after Kate placed down a few jugs, so they could refill their glasses with beer.

Finishing placing the last jug, she would glance up briefly for a few minutes and offer a sweet smile to the boys. In all honesty, she was uncertain what to believe and what to do. Her whole life was a mess at the moment and she hadn't even done anything to make it that way. "I'm not doing too bad, how are you boys?" she lied with a fake smile playing on her lips falsely. "Where's Pete?" she asked, looking down and standing up straight, her tray beneath her arm as she held it to her side.

The boys looked around all awkwardly, not saying anything about Pete as they fumbled over words to tell her. The loudest voice spoke up before the boys could stop him. "He's going to be late," Swill informed Kate the instant Kate asked for Pete. "After last night, he got so pissed he left with not one, not two, but three birds," Swill laughed with a cigarette between his fingers, like an excited and naughty little school boy. "He must be exhausted from his rounds and he's bound to have a massive hangover," Swill just couldn't stop talking and it only made Kate tense up the longer he spoke. Dave nudged his elbow into Swill's rib cage, making Swill grunt and hold onto where he got hurt. "Oi!" Swill shouted at Dave for hurting him. "What?" he acted as though he was innocent in revealing a secret they promised to keep from Kate that they were supposed to keep for Pete.

In that moment, Kate's frozen body kept overthinking about Pete and his lies. How he'd be with her and that he wouldn't hurt her. Yet, there he was, sleeping with other girls and leaving her alone, much like how Ben was treating her. Just as Dave shook his head disapprovingly at Swill, Pete wandered into the building. "Oi, oi," he cheered in his usual greeting fashion. Kate's breath drew in sharply, her body firm as she pushed past the boys and reached the bar counter before Pete could accidentally brush past her. Just the sight of him disgusted her. "One pint for me love," Pete tried to charm her, placing a few pounds onto the counter top and smiling at her, flashing her a cheeky wink.

Kate wasn't looking into his eyes, or giving him any satisfaction of looking at him. Instead, she got on with her work quickly and slid his drink over to him. Not wanting to touch him, she slid the money to her and left him the change on the counter top. "Is something the matter?" he asked her, she wasn't speaking to him or offering any type of conversation and his eyebrows furrowed at the sight of her obvious anger.

Deciding to act as though she was unaffected, she knew he was trying to keep it from her by the response she got from the boys, both from Swill and Dave. How none of them looked her in the eye once Pete's name was mentioned, evidently they knew he liked her and that she liked him back. That if she found out, she would be acting the same way she was in that very moment. "Enjoy your night last night?" Kate asked in a dry and harsh tone. "Here's your hood by the way, I don't want it or need it," Kate ducked down, attempting to throw it at him, but he successfully dodged her attempt to hit him and caught it.

Luckily for Pete, his pint hadn't spilled, but he could sense she was mad. Seeing her angry and acting in a possessive type of way, made Pete pleased to see she actually cared. Despite him not wanting her to know, he was glad this type of reaction came out of her. "You're jealous, aren't you?" he asked her with a chuckle, proud gaze and growing smirk. "Well, you shouldn't be," Pete stated what he was eventually going to lead his argument to. "You've got Ben and I've got...charm," his smile only grew at the thought she was acting this way, when she was supposed to be with Ben and only interested in her boyfriend. "Thanks for the pint, keep the change," Pete took his hoody and drink before wandering over to the boys and joined in their conversation.

* * *

 **~Scene 10~**

All night, Kate slowly realised how stupid she was being, how she didn't need Pete in her life and certainly not in her mind. But, he still lingered there and she couldn't help but feel a little hurt by his ways of handling things. Mumbling something to herself, Kate lingered around in the back sometimes, to prepare herself in going back out and dealing with Pete's loud and mocking friends laughing at everything. Sometimes, she could picture the three girls hanging all over him, flirting and kissing him in ways Kate secretly wanted to. "What you sayin'?" Pete's voice spooked Kate.

Jumping and spinning on her heels, she looked to Pete with her hand placed over her heart. The beat of it sped up times two, her breathing quick and she was lucky she hadn't screamed at his sudden scare. "Christ Pete, don't scare me like that," Kate gently hit his chest, shoving him back a little whilst he laughed lightly. "Anyway, you clearly don't give a shit about anything I have to say," Kate spoke bitterly. "You've proved that by screwing around with three girls last night, after you had declared you wanted me to leave Ben for you," Kate shook her head and looked Pete sternly in the eyes.

He couldn't believe one of his boys had told her, but he decided it was best she knew. This way, he knew for certain she was jealous and not just saying that to get another reaction off her before. "So that's what all this about," Pete's eyebrows rose to the roof as he spoke with her. "Are you seriously blaming me for screwing around with a few girls?!" he asked her, his voice raising a little as his hands were burried deep within his pockets.

Kate's gaze was angered as she took a step closer, for a moment, she'd believed him and it all vanished the moment she heard he'd messed around with three girls when he was supposedly thinking of her all the time. "You expect me to leave Ben for you?" Kate questioned him. "When you can't even keep it in your pants, after supposedly telling me you wanted me for yourself?!" she had confronted him in the small space at the back, but she knew she appreciated that they were doing this in private, rather for everyone to see them.

Getting impossibly closer to her, he was building his own anger and he couldn't believe she was acting this way. Like she had a claim on him, while neither had a claim for either of them. They were either single, or in a relationship with someone else. "Hold on a second!" Pete demanded as his voice raised louder, close to shouting over her. "I'm not your boyfriend, I've got no attatchments to anyone. But you...you have," he reminded as he pointed a finger in her face. "Now, just because I fucked three girls, doesn't mean I don't give a shit about you," his voice was still firm, but he wasn't shouting over her anymore. "You bruised me up, I had to find a way to get you off my mind," he kept himself strong, but he knew he was weak for her.

Just looking at her pained and angered expression, he knew the pair were getting deeper than what they needed to be. He wanted her and she needed him, but she didn't know how to leave Ben without putting both of them in danger. "Did it succeed?" Kate asked him, her voice still full of spite, wanting to see him tick and get annoyed with her. Testing him to see if he was really just like Ben or if he was different.

Pete's features soften, his eyebrows still a little low, almost scrunching together, but in a sad formation. His eyes kind and sad, his lips forming a relaxed line. "No," he responded and chose to take the honest route with Kate. "Because it doesn't matter how many women I get surrounded by, I would never be able to look at them the same way I do with you Kate," he told her, which was the most honest thing he'd ever said to anyone before. It didn't matter how many women threw themselves at him or were in the same room as him, because Kate would always stand out from the crowd for him. "I have eyes for only you," he revealed softly.

Showing her a more vulnerable side, he knew it was a high risk, but he knew she needed to hear the truth and be reassured that he meant it, he wanted her. He now knew that no other women could compare to her, that she was the only one that haunted his mind and was the only face he could picture. Taking a closer step, he took gentle hold of her face, cupping it as he brought their faces closer. "Pete..." Kate whispered his name softly. "I can't," she spoke painfully whilst lightly removing his hands from her face. "I can't allow what you want to happen, to actually happen...letting it escalate to that, it's wrong," she shook her head. "I'm with Ben," she reminded him with a sad tone in her voice.

In all truth, she didn't want to be with Ben and it killed her that she had to be. Pete proved he'd never want to make her sad, or hurt, that he desired her and only her. But desire wasn't enough to convince Kate to leave Ben, especially as her life would potentially be on the line. "You don't have to be," Pete tried to grasp for Kate again but she took a few steps back quickly and looked away from him.

Swaying her head a little, she looked at Pete with a curious and sad look in her eyes. She wanted to know the truth, but another part of her already knew what he'd say in answer to her. "Are you suggesting I be your girlfriend?" she asked him, already knowing the answer as she could already piece together what he'd said to her prior to this conversation.

It was one of the things that spun in her head and she knew he'd answer her truthfully, but she needed to know it. She needed to hear it. "I don't do the whole girlfriend and boyfriend thing..." it wasn't because he didn't want to, but because he didn't know how and he knew the risks behind being so close to someone that he'd have that broken pull to someone if he gave in. He didn't want Kate to be in trouble and knew that her sightings with him alone would put her in bad posititions one day or another.

Laughing dryly, Kate knew she would have been stupid to think he would of said yes to it. He wasn't capable of it and she knew it. She felt it deep within her gut. He was a man that could have whatever he wanted, but Kate was stuck with only him and she'd be his, but he'd never be hers. "I didn't think you would," Kate nods, looking to the ceiling all while she spoke. "I just want to be friends with you, mostly because I'm with Ben and because you're going too fast for me," she explained as her voice trembled a little, she was finding it hard to speak as her world began to tremble.

She was willing to leave Ben, but only if she knew she'd securely be in the arms of someone who'd love her and be hers. Only hers. Yet, there he was, admitting that he'd never be hers, that she was his and it wouldn't work both ways in their odd and broken relationship. She needed a firm, solid ground and he wasn't going to offer her that. "I can go slow, Kate," Pete reassured her that he could be what she needed, that they needed time and part of Kate really did want to believe him.

Despite his words, she knew he was after only two things, her constant company and to share the same bed. But to share their history, their secrets and their hearts to one another, she knew that wasn't going to be in the equation. She needed stability, love, compassion and someone who'd be just as open to her as she'd be to him. "No, you can't," Kate's voice was firm, but filled with sadness as she shook her head and tears began to spill slowly out of her eyes.

She didn't know why she was being so emotional, but it was because what she believed to be true was finally sinking in and all the hope she'd had, disappeared into the mist. To never be found and to be forever gone. "Do you love him? Ben. Be honest. Do you? Really?" Pete questioned her and he too, already knew the answer to this question. "My point exactly," he said a few moments after she silently stared at the floor and didn't give him any response, only silence. "But you know what? I'd rather be friends with you, than to never have you in my life," Pete spoke in a sad and broken voice, part of him wanted to be everything she wanted and needed.

Although, Pete knew well enough he could never be what she had desired, to be that boyfriend to love her and call them each others. He was the Major of the GSE, he was already taken by the firm, anyone that got too close was instantly at high risk and he had other responsibilites that had to take priority to him. Taking a step closer, he tried again, but this time, he offered her an embrace. Taking his embrace, she hugged him tightly to her and pressed her face against his chest. "Thank you...Pete," Kate whispered, knowing that being friends was better than being nothing.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know! Long time, no writing from me. So, here it is...another chapter. Now, if you'd like to see more updates for this story, along with others that I write, please, go follow me on Twitter ( /HeroJustIn90). I'll be posting there the latest chapters of my stories and this way, you can also check out any new stories I make and not need to check your emails for another update. You can also DM me your requests or thoughts there too. I'll also be putting up polls somepoint soon and I'd love to have feedbacks anywhere possible, so please, review this chapter and I'll write another chapter as soon as I'm able.**

* * *

 **Questions to answer for this chapter in 5 reviews:**

 **1) What did you think of this chapter?**

 **2) Do you think Ben is hiding something, or is he really cheating on Kate?**

 **3) Do you think Kate will leave Ben sooner than you think?**

 **4) Do you think I'm doing well portraying these characters, if so or not, please give me feedback and tips on what these characters really are like.**

* * *

 **Until the 5 reviews,**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**

 **PS: Don't forget to follow my twitter account, /HeroJustIn90!**


End file.
